


Beautiful surprise

by CherryPie0



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Cunnilingus, Face-Sitting, Female Loki (Marvel), Intersex Loki (Marvel), King Thor (Marvel), Multi, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Sibling Incest, Smut, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 05:39:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17802050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryPie0/pseuds/CherryPie0
Summary: Thor has been looking for his brother almost all day and he's starting to believe that Loki has somehow left the spaceship. He doesn't expect to find him in Valkyrie's room.





	Beautiful surprise

Thor has been looking for his brother for hours now and he's inevitably starting to wonder if Loki has somehow managed to leave the spaceship, even though they're still in the middle of nowhere. Then again, if someone is able to disappear whenever they please, it's definitely his brother. So, he's fairly worried. Right now he's heading to Valkyrie's room even though he doubts that he'll find Loki there. These two still don’t seem to be very fond of each other. He can’t imagine why Heimdall told him to check there when he asked him if he had seen Loki. 

The door of her room is not completely close when he arrives, so Thor takes it as an invitation to open it a bit more, just to check if anyone's inside. 

He barely peeks his head from behind the door and his eyes immediately land on the figures lying on the bed. He can see Valkyrie's back, her head buried between milky thighs while two long legs are thrown over her shoulders. She's quite busy apparently, so Thor shuffles back, intending to close the door, when a broken moan stops him from exiting the room. He _knows_ that sound. And the one that follows and definitely the louder one that comes after that. 

He hardly thinks before he takes a step forward, the bed coming in clear view in front of him. Now, he can even see the rest of _Loki_ 's body as well, sprawled out on Valkyrie's bed, making those beautiful sounds that Thor used to know all too well. He hasn't seen his brother- or more like his sister, as Loki prefers to be referred to when she's in this form - like this in a very long time, and he hasn't had her in even longer. The sight sends heat curling in his lower belly and just that should be enough warning to tell him that he must leave immediately. 

He was looking for Loki and he found her, there's nothing he can do now. It's quite obvious that he doesn't have to worry about Loki. Still, his legs don't seem to get it, refusing to move despite his mind yelling at him to just go.

It’s hardly his fault, though, that he’s reluctant to leave; he has to admit that Valkyrie and Loki look breathtaking together and Thor feels mesmerized by the sight. He can see how vigorously Valkyrie is eating his sister's cunt, one strong hand gripping a pale thigh, while her other hand fondles Loki's breasts, pinching at her nipple and teasing it with her fingers.

Loki's face is flushed with arousal, her head fallen back, exposing the long column of her neck, her long black hair fanning out across the mattress, her lips parted as she lets out more and more sinful sounds that only seem to make Valkyrie hungrier for her pussy. Loki's cock is aroused too, hard and straining against her lower stomach, her back is beautifully arched and her body is trying to rock down toward Valkyrie's mouth, but the firm grip Valkyrie has on her doesn't allow her. 

One of Loki's hands leave the sheets and flies to Valkyrie's head, threading her fingers through the long, dark brown locks, tugging at them, urging her to give her what she wants. 

Valkyrie growls and pulls away completely, ignoring Loki's groan of protest. "Be good," she commands and Thor can't help smiling when his sister whines but obliges, loosening the hold on her hair. Loki is much easier to handle and control when she's like that: aroused and needy. 

Valkyrie is quick to resume what she was doing, eliciting a pleased sound from Loki. Thor feels his cock swelling in its full hardness inside his trousers and he lets his eyes rake over their bodies, his lust way too strong to allow him to feel any guilt. 

They look incredibly beautiful together, making his hands ache to touch and feel their skin beneath his palms. He can only get a glimpse of Valkyrie's bare ass from where he's standing and he burns with the need to see both of them whole, wanting desperately to appreciate and admire their exquisite beauty. 

" 'm close," Loki moans, drawing Thor's attention back between his sister’s legs, where Valkyrie is still pleasuring her, now a hand having joined her mouth, her fingers playing with Loki's cunt skillfully, making her body visibly tremble. 

Thor's hand goes down to his cock of its own accord and he presses the heel of his palm against his hard length that twitches and leaks immediately in response. 

A needy high-pitched whine leaves Loki's mouth and her body writhes on the sheets as she comes, earning a satisfied grunt from Valkyrie, as well. The sounds make Thor's cock grow even harder if that's possible - almost painfully so - and he brings his free hand over his mouth to stop any groans that threaten to escape him. 

Valkyrie doesn't give Loki any time to recover before she moves from her cunt to her neglected cock, taking it into her mouth, swallowing the whole length in one smooth motion. Thor is fairly impressed. Loki cries out her name again and again and then she's coming again, Valkyrie doing a great job swallowing her release. 

Thor's cock is aching now, desperately begging to be touched and Thor grinds against his palm, his hips rocking forward jerkily. It takes him only a few seconds to reach his climax and he barely manages to silence his moans as he spills inside his breeches, feeling the hot liquid spreading over his groin, slowly dripping down to his thighs. He sighs quietly and turns his attention back to the women lying on the bed. 

They're kissing now with Valkyrie hovering over his sister, settled between her spread legs, Loki's hands cupping greedily the round cheeks of Valkyrie's ass. When they break the kiss, Loki leans closer to whisper something in her ear that Thor can't hear and he frowns slightly, curious about what it could be. Loki grips her chin when she tries to turn her head and tells her something else that makes Valkyrie laugh and pull her in a deep, hungry kiss. 

Now that his arousal has started to faint, Thor can feel the shame of what he just did finally appearing, causing his stomach to twist uncomfortably. He's sure that this was highly inappropriate for anyone to do and even more so for a king. He should leave before they realize he's there and this gets even worse than it already is. He’ll deal with his guilt later. Right now he only hopes that he doesn't come across anyone on his way to his room; the seed inside his trousers will start becoming really uncomfortable soon.

He takes a step back as quietly as he can and reaches for the door when a voice stops him. 

"Are you just going to leave, brother?" Loki says in a smug tone and Thor doesn't have to see her to know that she's smirking. He contemplates whether he should just ignore Loki, run away and refuse everything if he’s asked, when his sister speaks again. "Oh, come now, Thor. When have you ever managed to sneak up on me?"

Well, she's certainly right about that. Thor would wonder what the hell he was thinking when he decided to stay instead of just leaving, but he knows better; he just wasn't thinking. Loki has told him many times in the past that he should start thinking with the right head occasionally.

He hesitantly takes a few steps towards the bed, revealing himself. Valkyrie and Loki are still completely naked, casually lying on the bed, like they haven't just found out that Thor was watching them. 

"Your majesty," Valkyrie greets him in that tone of hers that is both mocking and respectful at the same time and he nods in reply. 

"The door was open... and I was passing by..." He trails off, quite sure that he can't fix this no matter what he says. 

"I know you've been here for a while, Thor, don't bother. You've never been a great liar, after all," Loki says, but he sounds more amused than angry. 

He just nods his head sheepishly again, averting his gaze in shame; even though he’s watched them being more intimate, it's now that he feels his cheeks flushing at their nakedness and even more at the way Valkyrie is lazily caressing his sister's body. 

"You can either leave or join us, brother. I doubt it’s a hard decision, anyway. Your cock seems to have already decided," Loki says, making Thor look down at his body, finding indeed a growing erection that’s rather obvious through his trousers. He's not really surprised but his cheeks heat up nonetheless. 

He glances carefully at his sister and then at Valkyrie; he and Loki have fucked before so her invite isn’t that surprising, but he, also, needs to know where Valkyrie stands in this. 

"You heard her, your majesty," she tells him, probably realizing that he's basically waiting for her permission, and smirks when Thor lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

He approaches the bed and starts removing his clothes as slowly as he can, trying not to look too eager to join them, even though he most definitely is. They're both looking at him and he welcomes their appreciative attention, making sure to give them a show, letting his muscles flex as he's getting undressed, disregarding his clothes carelessly on the floor. 

"It seems like you've had your fun without us, too," Loki comments when she sees the seed staining his breeches and cock. Thor just shrugs, giving her a small smirk; now that he knows that he's not in any actual trouble it's much easier to relax. Especially as he feels his arousal coming back, his cock fattening again rather quickly. 

Loki grins back at him before turning her attention to Valkyrie, sitting up so she can straddle her and captures her mouth in a kiss. She grinds down against her and Valkyrie responds just as eagerly, grabbing Loki's ass in her hands and rocking her hips up.

Thor takes the opportunity to get a better look at them, now that he's closer and doesn't have to fear being caught. The creamy globes of his sister's pert little ass fit perfectly in Valkyrie's hands, her firm grip leaving her handprints on the flesh. Their breasts brush together as they kiss and Thor licks his lips, his mouth watering when he notices that the little nubs of their nipples are already hard and aroused. He strokes his cock languidly, coaxing it to its full hardness, his eyes glued to them.

He hadn't imagined those two together before today, but now that he looks at them, he admits that they make a truly gorgeous sight. The contrast of Loki's creamy skin against Valkyrie's dark can only be described as captivating and so, so lovely that makes Thor want to never look at anything else ever again. It’s perfect, just like the way their bodies fit together. Valkyrie's strong build, looking every inch of the warrior that she is, and Loki's long, more delicate frame that makes it easy for people to underestimate her, for it hides the true power, Thor knows, his sister possesses. 

Only looking soon stops being enough and he climbs into the bed, just when they break the kiss, both of them looking at him with dark eyes, an expression of challenge on their beautiful faces. Thor doesn't let that intimidate him. He reaches for his sister first, gripping the back of her neck like he's always done, and pulls her to him for a kiss, delving his tongue in her mouth, groaning pleased at how differently she tastes now that her taste is mixed with Valkyrie's. It’s both familiar and new and it sends a thrill of excitement through him.

The moment Loki pulls away, Thor turns his attention to Valkyrie, kissing her and licking into her mouth, the sweet taste of Loki's cunt and the saltier one of her seed quite prominent of her tongue. 

He feels a hand grabbing his pec and then a wet month sucking on his nipple and he moans into the kiss, his cock jumping in anticipation when blunt teeth graze over the hardening little nub. He lets his hands roam over their bodies, cupping Valkyrie's plump ass and kneading the flesh in his large palm, his other hand playing with his sister's breasts, rubbing her nipples with his thumb and pinching them between his fingers. The touches earn him moans and whines, which he responds to with grunts of his own, groaning lowly when Valkyrie cups his balls, slightly squeezing them. Soon, Loki's delicate fingers are being wrapped around his hard cock, her thumb gathering the precum - and some of the cum that is still there - from the sensitive head, making him instinctively buck his hips forward. 

Loki pushes him back and he obliges reluctantly, not wanting to stop touching them just yet, but, also, eager to take this further. He lies with his back on the mattress and Loki is quick to straddle his lap, settling on top of him. 

"I'm already loose enough to take your cock. Thanks to Val's tongue," his sister says, grinning wickedly at Valkyrie who smirks smugly in response. "But I suppose you already knew that," Loki says a bit teasingly and Thor nods; no need to lie to them now that they know he watched them. 

"So, brother. Have you ever tasted a Valkyrie's cunt?" she asks and Thor can't help but groan both at the thought and at the way Loki is now grinding against his cock, rubbing her wet, smooth folds over his hard length. 

"I guess it's your lucky day, your majesty," Valkyrie tells him and Thor more than welcomes her when she positions herself over his face. Loki seems content with just grinding against him for now and Thor focuses on the pussy right in front of him, bringing his had to play with its lips, pleased to find them already slick. He lowers Valkyrie so he can reach her entrance with his tongue and laps at her folds, keeping his hand there to tease her clit, earning a deep moan from her. 

He quickly gets to work, sucking on her cunt and feeling her wetness drip on his lips and beard, making him hungrier for more. A growl leaves his mouth when he feels his sister finally sink down on his hard cock, the sound sending vibrations through Valkyrie's body. Loki accepts him easily inside of her, her slick inner walls hugging his fat length deliciously tight. 

He doesn't waste any more time before slipping his tongue inside Valkyrie, groaning in pleasure as both his cock and his tongue are being engulfed in wonderful, wet heat. Loki sets a fast, hard pace from the beginning - apparently already quite worked up - but Thor keeps his licks slower, repeating the strokes that have Valkyrie moaning the loudest. 

His only regret right now is that he can't see much from this position, but luckily for him the sounds echoing in the quiet of the room more than make up for it. There are Loki's needy whimpers as he fucks herself onto his cock, the sound of skin slamming against skin every time his sister sinks down until Thor is balls deep inside her, the wet noises of his dick or tongue thrusting inside each wet hole, Valkyrie's moans and curses and of course his own grunts and growls that are being swallowed by the cunt that’s pressed to his mouth. 

It's all filthy and incredibly arousing and Thor feels his cock twitch, leaking more drops of precum inside his sister's welcome pussy. He starts thrusting his tongue more insistently and applies firmer pressure on Valkyrie's clit, grinning smugly when he feels the little nub of nerves throb. 

“I guess Loki didn’t exaggerate when she talked about your skilful mouth, your majesty,” Valkyrie says and even though her tone is teasing, the moan that escapes her right after confirm her words. His sister just chuckles breathlessly and Thor knows that she would have a mischievous little smirk on her lips right now if she weren’t panting.

At some point the moans quieten almost completely and Thor can hear the wet sound of lips moving together as the women above him kiss, their greedy hands everywhere, eager to touch both each other and him. 

The wild pace Loki has set doesn't allow them to kiss for much longer and Thor welcomes the needy sounds back. Valkyrie positions herself more comfortable and places her hands on his chest so she can grind down on his mouth, rolling her hips and riding his tongue. Thor matches her rhythm and pumps his tongue in and out of her dripping cunt, sucking greedily on her folds and licking inside her as deep as he can. He doesn't even realize that he has started thrusting into Loki, as well, until he hears the high-pitched whine that comes out of his sister. 

He lets them both ride him and meets them halfway with thrusts of his own, just as desperate and unforgiving, like he can't stand having a part of his cock or tongue that isn't buried inside their sweet tight cunts. 

"Harder- fuck me harder, brother," Loki demands, her voice sounding beautifully wrecked, and Thor would be crazy not to oblige her. He slams his hips up mercilessly and can feel Loki's fingers on her cunt - that’s widely stretched around his cock -, as she touches herself, her moans only getting louder. Thor can tell that she is close and he fucks into her with purposeful thrusts and precision. He grunts when he feels her cunt clench tightly around him, her inner walls convulsing, a broken whine leaving her mouth as she comes, and Thor keeps snapping his hips into her as she rides out her orgasm. 

Valkyrie is chasing her own climax too, her fingers digging into his pecs so she can steady herself, her hips moving relentlessly against his tongue. With his thumb rubbing over her clit and his mouth on her entrance, she curses and comes, letting Thor lick her though her orgasm. 

Loki, like the good little sister that she is - only when she wants to, of course - keeps riding him, helping him reach his own release, which is fairly close. He can feel his balls tightening, his cock throbbing desperately with the need to empty his load. 

Thor breathes harshly as Valkyrie pulls away, shuffling on her knees so she's straddling his chest now and she pulls Loki in a kiss. He can see Valkyrie reaching for Loki's pretty cock and starts tugging at it hard and fast, making his sister moan into her mouth. 

They break the kiss soon and Loki whines so beautifully and brokenly, both from having a cock still fucking her now sensitive cunt and from Valkyrie's hand around her dick. 

"Aren't you a pretty thing," Valkyrie croons at her and Thor would smile at Loki's instant whimper, were he not busy panting and groaning as he feels a powerful orgasm approach. He cranes slightly his head so he has a better view of them, wanting to come while looking at them, the sight once again stealing his breath away. 

"Norns, you're beautiful," he tells them, grunting, and then growls as he starts spilling in his sister's greedy cunt. Loki's little hole milks him empty, copious amounts of cum ending up inside her, and she rides his spent cock until she spills, too, making only a soundless cry. 

The moment Valkyrie climbs off him, his sister collapses on top of him, still panting and trying to catch her breath. Valkyrie settles right beside him, her head resting on his bicep. 

They stay quiet for a while, the silence in the room peaceful. Loki gasps quietly when Thor's cock slip out of her cunt and Thor can feel his softening dick slick with his sister's wetness and his cum where it rests on his thigh. His beard isn't at a much better state, either; damp and messy with Valkyrie's slickness, her taste still on his lips. Not that he minds, all of these are just proofs of their pleasure and would probably make him grow hard again in seconds if he weren’t already so spent. 

He smiles lazily when he notices that Valkyrie is stroking Loki's back, gently tracing her spine with her fingers. He wonders when things between those two started to get so... _intimate_ ; they seem quite comfortable around each other. How did he not see it? 

"I told you he can be fun," Loki says, shaking him off his thoughts, and Valkyrie chuckles. Luckily, Thor is feeling too satisfied right now to be insulted by the words. 

"I thought you two didn't like each other," he says instead, curious about what has occurred between them. 

"Oh, we still don't. Don't get us wrong,” Loki is quick to explain even though it just increases Thor’s confusion. “It's just that Val's love for cunt is apparently much stronger than her hate for me. Who knew, hm?" His sister tells him nonchalantly, leaning to peck the smirk on Valkyrie's full lips. 

"And what about you, Loki?"

" _Oh brother!_ If you think that _you_ have spent a lot of time between a woman's legs, imagine how much more time _she_ had during the thousands of years she has been alive," Loki replies and Thor hums. That does make sense, he guesses; Loki did seem really satisfied with Valkyrie’s _skills_ , earlier. "Besides, it gets quite boring on the spaceship. It's either fucking or making mischief. You probably should be thanking her."

Thor laughs at that even though he's sure Loki is talking seriously. The truth is that she's been behaving lately - something that's definitely unusual for Loki; Thor should have suspected something. 

"You're free to join us whenever you wish, your majesty," Valkyrie says and winks playfully at him. He smiles, already sure that he'll take them up on their offer. 

Loki isn't wrong, after all. It does get pretty boring on the spaceship.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Hope you enjoyed! Let me know what you think!😁❤️


End file.
